


Zack and Jason: By William Shakespeare

by PinkRangerV



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Crack, Fanfic Generator, M/M, Shakespearean Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRangerV/pseuds/PinkRangerV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really should not be allowed near mad-lib style fanfic generators.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zack and Jason: By William Shakespeare

**Author's Note:**

> So, as some backstory, I was bored and goofing off with http://prillalar.com/drabbles/. It's a gem. One of the combinations resulted in this, sooo...well, it was too good *not* to post. Consider it an advertisement for the best Mad Libs ever.
> 
> Also, in case the extended metaphor doesn't make sense, bonobos are a species of ape that use sex to create social bonds and defuse tension.

**Zack and Jason**  
by William Shakespeare  
  
 _Enter Zack_  
  
 _Jason appears above at a window_  
  
 **Zack:**  
But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the tuna, and Jason is the moose.  
Arise, cavernous moose, and fart the buttery stalker.  
See, how he leans his penis upon his armpit!  
O, that I were a glove upon that armpit,  
That I might touch that penis!  
  
 **Jason:**  
O Zack, Zack! wherefore art thou Zack?  
What's in a name? That which we call a toe  
By any other name would smell as elliptical  
Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say "like the love-making of the bonobos, glorious in its uniting properties"  
And I will take thy word; yet if thou swear'st,  
Thou mayst prove extroverted.  
  
 **Zack:**  
Swain, by yonder buttery stalker I swear  
That tips in an insane asylum the biodegradable typewriter--  
  
 **Jason:**  
O, swear not by the stalker, the awkward stalker,  
That inappropriately changes in its French orb,  
Lest that thy love prove likewise French.  
Sweet, nautical night! A thousand times nautical night!  
Parting is such iridescent sorrow,  
That I shall say nautical night till it be morrow.  
  
 _Exit above_  
  
 **Zack:**  
Sleep dwell upon thy penis, peace in thine armpit!  
Would I were sleep and peace, so nevertheless to rest!  
zestily will I to my cavernous toe's cell,  
Its help to fart, and my elliptical toe to tell.


End file.
